By way of brief background, conventional transmission of wireless signal in a wireless network environment can employ amplification of an incoming signal to generate an amplified signal for transmission. Transmitted signals are typically amplified and highly faithful versions of the lower power input signal. Amplification in these conventional systems can typically occur in a linear region of the amplifier and is well understood. Whereas amplifiers can have limited linear response regions, sufficient amplification can employ a plurality of amplifiers in series such that each stage of amplification preferably occurs in a linear region of the respective amplifier to achieve sufficient amplification in the particular wireless network environment while remaining a faithful version of the low power input signal. As an example, a low power radio signal directly from a radio modulator can be amplified 30 dB from 100 mW average to a transmission signal of 100 W average. However, the example radio signal can have a 100:1 peak-to-average signal, and such peaks can result in transmission levels of 10,000 W, which can cause components of the amplifier cascade to operate in non-linear behavior regions. Multistage amplification can result in high power consumption, significant waste heat removal issues, and high equipment costs, especially in high power radio frequency (RF) transmission systems.